


Sweet Look

by lcpl_westbury



Series: The 2 Ways to "Smash" [1]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Tom Blake, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, One True Pairing, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcpl_westbury/pseuds/lcpl_westbury
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing day. But of course, Tom had to ruin it by being a cute little shit.Aka: Tom’s version of smashing
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: The 2 Ways to "Smash" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Sweet Look

It was supposed to be a relaxing day. It was a nice, April Saturday morning. The birds were chirping and the air smelled like sweet, spring dew. The house smelled like the blooming cherry trees outside and the door was open so Myrtle could run in and out as much as her little heart desired.

Tom had awoken to Will knocking on their bedroom door, innocently asking Tom to help him make poached eggs, the one cooking skill that Will had not yet mastered.

It was supposed to be a relaxing day. After they had eaten their breakfast, they made plans to take Myrtle and go have a picnic under the weeping willow by the lake later. They had plans to read and cuddle and give each other little kisses here and there.

They were both looking forward to it so much that time seemed to creep by impossibly slowly, to the point where both boys were in actual distress that noon would never come. They were saved, however, when Tom suggested they play Smash to pass the time.

"The video game," he clarified when Will began to look a bit too excited. "We'll play your version tonight."

It was supposed to be a relaxing day, TOM.

"Literally why do you always choose Link if you have no idea how he works?" Will asked Tom as Tom blew himself up with his own bomb for the third time that round. Tom scoffed.

"You're one to talk." He turned his head toward Will and stuck out his tongue, the distraction allowing for Will to knock him off the edge.

Will laughed. "I may not exactly be a world champion, but I'm definitely better than you." (Tom greatly disagreed with this, considering Will used level 2 CPUs while Tom used the much more difficult level of 3.)

Then the game was paused, and Will half expected Tom to pull a Tom and do one of 2 things: a.) rage quit or b.) turn to Will with those big blue eyes of his and beg until Will just let him win. Instead, he crossed his arms and leaned back, halfway on the cushions and halfway crushing Will's arm (not that Will minded). "Y'know..." Tom muttered, half to himself. "Now that I think about it, Link kinda reminds me of you, babe."

Will choked on his own spit. "How so?"

"You're both tall and blond and pretty fucking sexy," Tom said, deep in thought. "And brave, too. Athletic, I suppose. Both of you look damn good with your shirts off. OOH! I should print pictures of both of you shirtless and then swap your heads!" Tom glanced over at his boyfriend, hoping he would look happy and loved, maybe even enough to give Tom a little kiss... Instead he was met with a somewhat guilty-looking face. No, guilty isn't the right word. Not sad, either. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. "What's on your mind, babe? I didn't offend you did I?"

Will gave his boyfriend a small but secretive and knowing smile. "I have my reasons as well. For playing Pit, I mean."

"Spill it, cunt."

"He kind of reminds me of you, too," Will said with a small smile.

Tom raised one of his on-fleek eyebrows with a puzzled gaze. "What in the fuck do you mean? I always imagined myself as more of an Ike type. Y'know, handsome," he said, flipping his hair, "absolutely ripped," puffing out his not-ripped-whatsoever chest, "and sexy," he added with a seductive whisper. "Never really saw myself as a child."

"Stop talking about Ike like that!" exclaimed a distressed Will.

"Do not fucking tell me you're jealous of a video game character," Tom's bitchass said with a giggle as Will frowned. "Why do you play Pit?"

"Well..." Will started, "you're both adorable."

"That's pedophilia," Tom joked.

"Shut the fuck up, cunt, I'm trying to compliment you," growled Will with a playful punch to the side of Tom's head. "You've both got those big blue eyes and that dark hair. Neither of you ever shut the fucking fuck up, you're both literal angels, and my personal favorite..." Will paused as he leaned over to pinch Tom's cheeks. "You've both still got a little baby fat." Tom jerked his deep red face away from Will.

"I am NOT a baby," he said with a rather dramatic pout as he crossed his arms and sunk backwards into the cushions.

"You're my baby," teased his shit-head of a boyfriend.

Tom groaned and threw himself over the side of the couch dramatically. He rubbed his temples as if Will was going to literally fucking murder him if he kept talking and then sat up, resuming his previous position, looking like a 5-year old.

"You're really cute, Will," he sulked.

Will perked up like a curious kitten and cocked his head. "What'd you say?" he asked sweetly.

"You heard me."

Will nodded to himself. He didn't understand why those 4 words made him so happy. He'd heard Tom say that exact phrase dozens of times, and of course he always loved it, but in this one particular moment, it made his heart swell and forced a huge grin on his face that made his cheeks sore. When he finally found his voice, all he could manage was, "I'm going to kiss you now."

"M'kay," said Tom, finally sitting like a proper gentleman so his boyfriend could reach him.

When their lips locked, Tom reached an arm around Will's head and tangled his fingers in Will's hair, preventing him from moving. When there were no complaints from his boyfriend, Tom opened his mouth to allow Will entrance and as their tongues began to entertain each other, Tom slowly opened his eyes and used his free arm to pat around silently, in search of something. He made a small sound of triumph when he found what he was looking for, and out of his peripheral vision, he maneuvered his fingers to unpause the game and knock Pit off the edge.

The deafening announcement of "GAME" was what eventually broke the two apart, as Will realized what Tom had done.

Will lost it. His eyes bugged out and he began to stutter with rage and disbelief, not unlike that 'you need a nap' scene in The Witcher. When he finally found his words, he exploded and almost smacked the stupid grin off his boyfriend's face.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he screamed like a child.

But Tom had already run out the door.


End file.
